fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spreading The Love/Quotes
Timmy: Hey, Ivan, what's wrong? Ivan: Nothing. Okay, something. I went on a date with Chloe. Adam: And? Ivan: Veronica broke up with me! I honestly can't choose between these two girls, they both look so pretty! Cosmo: Not as beautiful as Trixie, though! Ivan: Right, but there's something inside Chloe that I never realized before: she's miserable too! Wanda: Well, duh, that's why she had to share fairies with you! Neptunia: He's been crying for an hour now! Timmy: That's ridiculous! I'll have you know, I got dumped by Trixie one time because I wished for the universe to consist of no one but me & her, and I only cried for 20 minutes! Cosmo: 10 minutes of which involved Trixie's voice being stuck in his head! Timmy: HEY! I'm never gonna live that down. ---- Ivan: I wish there was a way to fix this... Astronov: I know just the fairy for this job! ---- Cupid: Would you like to try out my Cupid Patty? Ivan: Yeah, sure. (eats the patty) Hmm, tastes like chicken that my parents used to make. That means your patty tastes good! Cupid: Thank you, Ivan, I'm glad you liked it! So, why are you all here? Adam: The reason why we came here is because Ivan here got dumped by Veronica, and won't come back, as Ivan really loves Chloe. Cupid: I've also heard that Timmy got over Trixie after having one of those dreams. ---- Cupid: So, who should we get together? How about Timmy & Tootie? Ivan: Нет (No), too easy. Adam: What about Trixie? She's rich and pretty. Astronov: And who should you suggest to pair her with? (Adam points at Timmy) Timmy: Oh no, I'm not good enough for her! And I told you, I don't have romantic feelings towards her anymore! Ivan: Hmm... (snaps fingers) I know! Remy Buxaplenty! He would be a great soulmate for Trixie Tang! Adam: Why?! Wanda: More like: why not? He's rich, like Trixie, and kind of lonely, moreso than Trixie. At least she has friends like Veronica. But... he has Juandissimo as his fairy godparent. (shudders) Ivan: Well, this might be a bit risky, but let's give it a try. ---- Remy: I'm not so sure about this. Ivan: What's wrong, Remy? Remy: It's just that... I've never dated a girl before. Ivan: Come on, Remy, lighten up! She was Timmy's former girlfriend before he learned his ways. He's now dating that nerdy girl Tootie. Don't you think Trixie looks pretty? Remy: Yeah, she does look pretty! Ivan: Here are my tips on your first date: compliment Trixie, be nice to her, don't try to kiss her immediately, try shaking hands instead, try to invite her to a fancy restaurant, things like that. Remy: Ivan, this is my first time, I'm kind of nervous. Ivan: If you had a choice between staring at two things, what would it be? Trixie Tang, or a nearby duck in a pond? (Remy thinks over, and looks at Trixie first, then the duck in the pond second. After a brief moment of looking at each other, the duck quacks. Remy then looks back at Trixie.) Remy: It would be Trixie Tang, at least she does something more than just quacking. Ivan: That's great! Now get over there and meet with a pretty girl like a man! Remember my instructions. ---- Remy: Okay, I can do this... (to Trixie) Hi, Trixie Tang! My name's Remy, Remy Buxaplenty. Trixie: Hi, Remy! Glad to meet you. Tell me I'm pretty! Remy: Well, you're pretty, duh! Trixie: Thank you! Tell me a bit about yourself. Remy: Well, I'm rich, like you, but very lonely. My parents always abandon me at home when they're busy with work. Trixie: That's terrible! Remy: But I have my own fairy godparent like Timmy does. Trixie: Cool! It's really nice to meet someone that's just as rich as I am, and I feel your pain, Remy, on how you've got little to no friends. (holds hands with Remy) Remy: That's great. Wanna go somewhere at a fancy restaurant? Trixie: Yes, why not! Remy: Wonderful! (he & Trixie walk away, holding hands together) ---- Ivan: Awww, don't Remy & Trixie just look adorable? Neptunia: Yeah, they were, like, made for each other! Timmy: I can see where this is going. Who's next? Cupid: Not now, okay? The Anti-Fairies are coming! Ivan: Oh crap! Adam: Oh crap indeed. ---- Ivan: Hey, Chester. Chester: Hi, Ivan! Ivan: I've heard a rumor that girls give you rashes. Chester: That's not a rumor, that's a fact! Ivan: How?! What caused you to so scared of girls? Chester: One word: cooties. Ivan: Oh, come on, that's just a silly thing made up by parents! ---- ---- Ivan: Okay, we've paired up everyone with who we wanted: Trixie with Remy; Veronica with Chester; Timmy with Tootie; and finally, me with Chloe, all without using the arrows! Cupid: Good job, Ivan! Timmy: Yeah, you did some nice work pairing the spare ones! Ivan: Thank you, guys. Not to mention, I have cured Chester of these so called "rashes" and paired him with Veronica. I'm still friends with her. Chester: Thanks, dude! ---- Timmy: (whispering) Psst, Trixie, can we talk for a moment? Trixie: Of course. (They both go sitting on a bench) Timmy: You know, Trixie, I think it's about time we see other people. I'm... I'm breaking up with you. Trixie: I agree, Timmy. By the way, I know you're breaking up with me. Timmy: Really? Trixie: Yeah! Ever since I've met Remy, I couldn't get my eyes off of him. He's such a poor kid, even though he's rich. He was so desperate to have a girlfriend. We were made for each other, I mean me & Remy. And... I've wanted to break up with you too. Timmy: It's OK, Trixie, I understand. We should just be friends. I just want you to be happy. Trixie: You're right, Timmy, and thanks. By the way, all those hurtful things I did to you in the past, I'm very sorry. Timmy: No biggie, everyone makes mistakes every once in a while. Trixie: I think we both know that this couple: me & you, doesn't work. Timmy: You're right. Besides, I've got Tootie, and ever since I had that dream, I decided to be much nicer to her. Although she's not as pretty as you, she's a really nice girl. Having one girlfriend is enough, in my opinion. Trixie: Agreed. I should tell you, while our times together were pretty short, they were the most exciting times of my usually boring life, even if I mostly treated you like crap. So, there's something I can thank you for. Hopefully, with Remy, I could go on some exciting adventures with him too. Timmy: (smiles) Fine by me. Oh, and Trixie, I got one last gift for you. (gives Trixie a medal) Trixie: A medal? What for? Timmy: Read what it says. Trixie: (reading) The "Not as much of a jerk as you could have been" award? Oh, Timmy, that's very nice of you. Timmy: Do you like it? I've made it myself. Trixie: (hugs Timmy) Of course I like it! And here's my last gift for you too, I'm sure you wanted this for a long time. (kisses Timmy) Timmy: Wow, that was the best kiss I've ever had! I'll always love you, Trixie, as a friend. Remember: stay pretty. Trixie: Thank you. I'll always love you as a friend too. And remember: be yourself. Timmy: Thanks. Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!